Uncertain Emotions
by WanderAlone4everAlways2
Summary: Details of a AAMRN after the Indigo Plateau League in Kanto Will ash and Misty Be together Finally?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. Please don't sue me!!!  
  
~UNCERTAIN EMOTIONS~ I would also like to dedicate this FanFic to.  
3'~ *misty*~'3  
  
Now on with: ~Uncertain Emotions~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* +A&M + *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~Chapter 1~ (The Battle) Ah. Action!! You Gotta love it!! Add a little Adventure and a smidge of romance and BAM!! Uncertain Emotions!! Another Fan made episode of Pokemon!! Please write back to me to tell me what you think or thought about my Fic, for my first one I believe it came out nicely. Oh and please check out my drawings for Uncertain Emotions at  
  
On with the show.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* +A&M + *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two challengers stand in the middle of a silenced arena as a slight breeze passes by ruffling the loose clothes of the two rivals. Nightfall approachs slowly when the younger of the two yells for his Ivysaur to use solar beam. Lance the older of the two and the last opponent of the Elite Four is fighting the younger trainer destined and determined to become a Pokemon Master shouts back at his Dragonite to dodge the solar beam and use its Hyper beam, before the younger trainer Ash, can use his attack.  
  
Ash Ketchum a boy of only 15 on the road to become the Pokemon Master shouts for his Ivysaur to cease its solar beam and dodge the attack given by the opponent, Ash told his Pokemon to counter with Razor Leaf. ::Announcer:: It's a Knock Out! ::End of Announcer:: "Dragonite Return" The dragon master Lance said to his faithful Pokemon. "Go Gyrados" A flying-water type pokemon, an allowed echoed around the arena was heard bouncing off the alleged aflamed crowd. "Ivysaur Return! called ash, go pikachu!" he shouted. "Use your agility!"  
  
"Gyarados, use your dragon rage!" lance shouted Pikachu's swift movements made it difficult for the dragon pokemon to use its dragon rage attack properly, therefore, missing the yellow mouse type pokemon. "Ok pikachu finish it off with your Thunder Bolt!" 'PIIIIKKKAAAA-CHHHUUUUUU!!!!!'  
  
The Dragon Pokemon was sent flying back into the arena wall and laid unconscious "With that.the announcer began the small yellow mouse type pokemon, pikachu, defeated the dragon type pokemon, Gyrados, to claim his trainer, Ash Ketchem from the town of Pallet his rightful position as the Indigo Plateau Pokemon Champion!!!" roared the commentator. "Congratulation Ash Ketchem of Pallet, you're the new Pokemon Master!!" The crowd then broke the silence and goes wild with shouts of laughter and joy. Ash looks over and sees Brock and Misty running feverishly over to congratulate him. Brock reaches him first and hugs him for his victory even though his a guy he showed ash his emotions since they thought of each other as bros, "You did it! I knew you could!" Pikachus runs over and climbs on top of Ash's head.  
  
Ash turns around with Pikachu jumping down to Ash's right shoulder when Misty came over and said "Well Ash. um. congratulations. I knew you could do it!" "Uh. thanks Misty?!" He just realized she gave give a compliment for the time ever. Misty didn't hold herself back and hugged ash tightly. Surprised by this he noticed how warm Misty was and he didn't want her to let go, so he out his arms around her. Misty then came to realize what she was doing and backed away quickly while blushing a deep crimson. Ash didn't catch on that she was blushing but noticed the warmth was gone. The rest of the crowd was now coming over and started yelling and shouting and congratulating him shaking his hand in the process. "Congratulations Ash! Lets go celebrate over some dinner! I'm buyin'" announced Brock . Ash's stomach growled. Misty sighed. Pikachu hoped there was ketchup there also! 


	2. Decisions

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* +A&M + *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~Chapter 2~ (Decisions) Where to go. where to go. I wonder where my glove with go. lol {sorry random Kung Pow part if you saw the movie you'd know what I'm talking about lol er. mostly anyways. yea.} A difficult choice to make indeed. will this spark on to something major?! Read on to find out! Send back your comments questions and concerns I want to hear what you have to say about my FanFic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* +A&M + *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Gang went to the nearest fast-food restaurant which Misty wasn't really thrilled by and stayed up late partying into the night. When they started to get a little tired the headed off back to their hotel they had rented earlier that afternoon before Ash's match with the Indigo Elites. They walked into their room for the night, they noticed there were only two beds; one of them would be sleeping on the floor. Brock took the advantage, and ran into the bathroom to shower. Fifteen minutes later he came out and Ash dove into the bathroom leaving Misty before she could even get up. A few minutes later he came out wearing his night attire or his pjs. and jumped into the bed closest to the wall. "Finally" misty sighed to herself.  
  
She went into the bathroom before anything else happened and a half hour later she came out only to find Brock and Ash asleep in the 2 beds. *Arg. now what I'm I going to do? I don't' want to sleep on the floor. maybe I can push ash off the bed-.* she thought to herself. She started to walk over when she heard Brock snoring and talking in his sleep. "Oh.Nurse Joy.thanks for our luscious.. da." ::SNORE:: Then she looked over at Ash on the right she was now between the two beds.  
  
*I wonder what he's dreaming about? . He's so peaceful when he asleep*  
  
"Ash. move over. I'm sleeping in this bed too." "What?" as woke up fully in curiosity and shock. "Well. I'm definitely not sleeping in the same bed as Brock. who knows what he'll do, if he sleeps in the same bed with a girl." Brock instantly woke up to hearing that word. "A GIRL WHERE!?" he question eagerly. Misty hit him with her trusty mallet to settle him back down. "See!" "Ash please just move over? I don't want to sleep on the hard dirty floor either" she asked quietly. "Fine." With that Ash moved over to the other side of the bed and faced the wall so misty could sleep in his bed too.  
  
Around 2:30am Ash was still up and asked, "Misty are you still awake still?" "Yeah" she replied. "Hey Brock are you still up?"  
  
".nope."  
  
::SNORE::  
  
"Ash what are you going to do now. well now that reached your dream?" Misty questioned while Brock was still sleeping and pikachu was rolled up in a ball in Ash's backpack with a bottle of ketchup near the window opposite of the wall. "Well." he began, ".I guess I'll go back to Pallet to see my mother and keep training my pokemon battling every now with other trainers you know to stay in shape." "What about you Misty? . What are you going to do?" said ash as he rolled over to see misty staring at him. "Well. I'm definitely not going back to be with my sisters again. I hate them. they are always putting me down. they say mean things to me; so I guess I'll go back to where I started before. they place where I met. you. back to my life of fishing for water pokemon on that rock where I pulled you and pikachu out of the river.that day. 5 years ago. " replied Misty. "Hey. Misty why don't you come and stay with my mom and me back in Pallet? I'm sure she won't. mind. " Ash coyly asked. Misty thought about it for a minute "Um. I don't know I'll think about it. I'll let you know in the morning." Misty said uncertainly still looking at Ash who started to dose off. Misty took his example and fell asleep too.however, still facing Ash.  
  
Around 7:00am Misty awoke and found her arm was on Ash's shoulders and his leg was in between hers. Pikachu was already awake eating ketchup {a bit obsessive if you ask me} Misty removed her arm at once and saw Brock looking at her with a witty smile on his face "Comfy Misty? " Misty threw the glass of water that was on the corner of the night table at Brock who started seeing Jennys and Joys. pikachu sweat dropped. "Ah. Jennys. Joys will yous have the honors of go. " Brock passed out. Misty fell back to sleep. Ash was the first to start to move once again as he stretched he noticed Brock was gone with pikachu and Misty was still asleep. Ash stared at misty for a while until she started to stir which he quickly looked up at the ceiling; *If she only liked me as much as I like her. which seems impossible since she is always punching, kicking, yelling, tugging, pinching, throwing, insulting or usually she hits me with that mallet she has.she obviously hates me.* ::sigh:: He looked back at Misty beside him she still wasn't awake yet. just stirred.  
  
* I wonder what she is dreaming about. she is so peaceful when she's sleeping.*  
  
Just then Misty opened her eyes. Ash quickly busied himself looking at the peeling wallpaper on the wall feeling embarrassed for looking at her while she slept. Brock came back with pikachu who was fully dressed, told the two teens to get out of bed he stepped out side the room to check out of the hotel. Ash was the first to rise out of the bed and he went into the bathroom and took a shower and changed into his normal style: jeans, a black t-shirt, his blue and white sports jacket, and his official pokemon league hat. Misty went into the bathroom after him, she took a shower and changed into her normal clothing expect she wore her hair down, hopefully wishing Ash would notice and say something to her like he did the first time she wore it down at maidens peak. She wore her usual short denim shorts with her short yellow t-shirt and red suspenders and her red high tops. Ash had noticed her hair right away as she stepped out of the bathroom with her silky straight bright red-orange hair down.  
  
"Wow misty. I mean um. you like uh. nice. ::moment:: uh. so um. what are we doing?" said Ash embarrassed once again. Brock came back into the room and bumps into her with out knowing it was actually Misty. "gah. Ms. can I have your phone number!?!?!" Ash and pikachu sweat dropped as misty knocked some sense back into poor Brock by hitting him with her mallet. "I think. sh-she l-likes m-me." Brock said before he fell unconscious to the floor with a few broken teeth.  
"So0o... Misty, Ash what are you going to do now?" questioned Brock after he gained some of his conscious back rubbing the red lump on his head where the mallet hit him. "Well I'm going back home to train some more." ash stated. "What about you Misty. what are you going to do?" "I guess.well. I'm not going back to my sisters that's for sure at the gym. so I guess I'll go with ash." She said. Ash was so happy to hear this but then again he thought  
  
*she's not coming because I asked her last night and she wants to. she's probably only following me so she can get me to pay back her bike to her finally. She doesn't actually like me. *  
  
"What about you Brock." Ash said. "What are you going to do now?" "Are you going back to Pewter? "Misty added. "Yeah I guess... I'd like to catch up on things with my father since I left when I just found him after all these years. I guess I'll do that that and take care of my little brothers and sisters while trying to open a breeding center in pewter."  
The friends said their goodbyes to each other and went their ways. 


	3. Another Journey!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* +A&M + *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~Chapter 3~ (Another Journey?!) Wait another new journey? Maybe a new island to explore? A new quest with the gang maybe someone starting another Pokemon journey? Read on to find out! Write back to me to tell me what you think!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* +A&M + *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ash and Misty have been walking through the viridian forest a long time and the sun is setting behind the mountains and trees. "Ash we better set up camp before it gets too. dark." Misty said nervously as heard a hooting in the distance maybe from a Hoothoot or from a Noctowl. "Ah. yeah. sure how about over there next to that tree by the river?" "Fine. uh. with me" however, her mind has been somewhere else all day on someone else, ash. * I've been so mean to ash.if only I could tell him my feelings, I don't want to ruin what we have now. a good friendship with him. If only I could tell him how I feel if only I could tell him how often I think about him how I silently cry myself to sleep almost every night, if only I could.tell.you* she thought of the last lines in her head while she looked up at him.  
  
"Misty! Come on help me set up camp!" yelled Ash while he made a circle of rocks to put the fire. Misty put that thought aside for now and was now realizing just how cold she was since this morning. ash had given her a pair of baggy pants and a light blue jacket for to put on, since she only had her t-shirt and her shorts. Misty walked over to where ash was now, setting up his sleeping bag, while pikachu was sniffing logs and rocks to get used to their area for the night, "Its really cold tonight. we should sleep close er. by or. um. together..." realizing what she had just said, she added quickly "to keep each other warm. you know so we don't freeze to death." she said now feeling a little awkward. Ash now having absolutely no clue to what Misty's real intention was to sleep together he simply replied "alright?" and with that misty took out her own red sleeping bag and set it as close as possible to ash's navy blue bag, while ash hunted around for small logs and branches to start up a nice warm fire.  
  
As ash was looking for firewood he thought about what misty just said, he wondered *is she just sleeping near me because it really is cold? And she doesn't want to freeze? But it seems odd because there were way colder or frigid nights unlike tonight with Brock where we had slept separate .?* then he started thinking *maybe she does like me as much as I like her?!* he thought while picking up a couple of branches and a few small logs. "It's just cold out and she just wants to be warm. she doesn't like me that way."  
  
Ash returned around 15 minutes later with enough wood to keep them warm for the remainder of the night, since it was nearly already 1:00 am in the morning when they were all set up, he spotted misty in her sleeping bag just about to dose off when she saw ash lighting the fire and heard him moving around the wood. Ash made a successful fire and went into the woods to change into his sweatpants. he went back to camp and put another log on the fire and slipped into his sleeping bag.  
  
Ash couldn't sleep that night his mind was on . Misty. he wondered just how much he liked her? He stared up at the sky when he heard a chattering noise he looked around then at misty and saw her shivering. "Misty.?" "Are you awake. are you ok?" ".Ash." she managed to get out of her chattering mouth. ".i-i'm frr-freezing. c-come sleep wi-with me in m-my b-bag.pl-please." she said half asleep. "er." Ash a tad confused about what misty was asking him to do said slowly ".um.are you sure.?" "y-yes. come here" he was still startled by her request... but he got up and opened his bag and then opened hers... he told her to roll over so that they were on top of his bag then he opened Misty's bag and put it over them and on top of them was Misty's. he took out an extra spare blanket he kept in his knapsack and spread that out over them feeling still a bit weird by the position he was in with misty he quickly got over it cause this is what she wants. right?  
  
Misty had moved over enough to put her head on ash's chest and had put her left arm around ash's waist. Ash wrapped his left arm, which was under misty and pulled her closer to him he made a promise to himself to always be here for her and to care for her even if it meant giving up his life for her. he would do it. After thinking this he gave he one more squeeze and dosed off. That morning misty woke up with a start she had found her arm around ash and her head on top of his chest and his arm around her waist  
  
"ASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING!!!!!!??????" completely forgetting what she asked him to do for her last night she shouted. "WHhhhhhhhAAAaaaaa" ash sweat dropped. so did pikachu. "What?!?!?!" she asked  
  
"What happened?!!" "Misty you were shivering last night so I woke you up. and you asked me to. sleep with you.last night"  
  
Now the two teens laid back down and separated to the furthest edges of their sleeping bags. "Ash I was half asleep. you shouldn't of listened to me..." "I don't know. I guess. but you were shivering."ash stated. .A few minutes past. "Thank you for keeping me warm last night though. I appreciate it." Misty came out and said she was now.of course blushing furiously for doing something she had always wanted to do. Later the two teens dressed far away from each other in the forest behind a lot of bushes, packed up and headed off to Pallet once again.  
  
While on the road ash and misty were now I bit closer then they were before.uh.distance wise. not relationship wise. Ash was talking to misty. "Misty why don't you start your own pokemon journey. you know like I did."and he quietly said under his breath. ".so we could be together longer."  
  
Misty was shocked by his question. yet it didn't seem like such a bad idea.  
  
"I don't know.I guess.yea. why not?" Ash thought he wouldn't push it more then it was already now since he and Misty slept together by accident. "but ash. I don't think I'm ready yet." she liked the idea of her being around ash longer as another excuse since the first was the bike. "nah. sure you are mist' " "with some more practice you can be a great water pokemon master." He felt a bit embarrassed he had said that so he turned his head the other way form misty and blush furiously. "Ash. do you really think I can?" feeling more confidante. "yeah... mist'. I think you can" when we get back to my house we'll start your training. 'Pika Pika!' "Oh my god Pikachu, we've been so quite I haven't noticed you!" "I'm so Sorry!!" 'pikapi pika chu' "huh?" she asked ash. "Oh. he forgives you.you just have to buy him another bottle of ketchup lol"  
  
The sun was just setting when they broke out of the forest onto a hill that overlooked Pallet. Ash, misty and their yellow friend Pikachu stood at the top of the hill for a few more moments. Misty never wanted this moment to end.she put her head on ash's left shoulder and watched the sun slowly set under the horizon. Ash didn't seem to mind having Misty's head on his shoulder, but misty quickly caught herself, and blushed brightly as the reds in the sunset. Now heading into the town they stopped in front of a house with blue shutters and a red door, next to the house a sign read in a patched garden with daisies, lilacs, violets, roses, sunflowers and lilies which made the air smell wonderful. the  
  
'Ketchum Residence.'  
  
Behind the house the was at least a 10 acre meadow, a gently breeze rustled the gently rolling grass. "Oh. Ash it's so peaceful"  
  
*how could he leave in such a place where it would only belong in a fantasy world?*  
  
"do you like it? I mean its not much I don't think bu-" "NO it's WONDERFUL.!" her eyes glazed over ash blushed. "shall we?" he asked. "we shall" she played off.  
  
*knock*  
  
"Coming" a familiar sweet voice called out towards the wooden door. Ash watched the door open and he said "hi mom" "ASH!!! My boy is finally home!!!! I've missed you so much honey!!!" "::choke:: I've missed you too mom" he pressured out. Breaking free of her hug he asked "oh mom.can my friend stay here for awhile?" "sure honey where is he?" Thinking it was Brock or Ritchie with him and ask had invited either them back to the house for awhile. Misty popped out from the side of the house smiling nervously "ma this is misty the other person I was traveling with besides Brock. can she stay with us?" Happy to have another girl to gossip with she kindly said, "yes. of course honey" and with that they entered the house and ash's mom made them a late dinner. 


	4. A New Beginning

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* +A&M + *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Chapter 4~ (A new beginning) hehe. I believe that this is my longest chapter please write back to me tell me what you think. I personally like this chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* +A&M + *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Ash and Misty finished their pasta with marinara sauce they went up to bed Misty thanked ash's mom once again. and follows ash up the stairs, which were by the front door in the living room. Ash showed misty her room that she would be staying in.  
The room had a nice closet, a medium sized dresser with a mirror, a comfy looking bed and 2 windows, but what she really liked, was her room was right next to ash's. Misty went into her room and started to unpack her things, ash left to go unpack his things in his room, she took off her belt that held her pokemon, Starmie Staru, Horsea, Corsola, and Psyduck, in their pokeballs and put it on the desser she took out her clothes and realized she had no more clean one to wear. 'uh no. what am I going to do?. Wait a minute!! I'm sure if I ask ash he'll give me some to wear?' Misty went out into the hall and was about to knock on the door when she heard ash talking got pikachu. 'pika pikachu pi pi' pikachu said smugly  
  
"WHAT?!?!" "How do you know I do?" 'pika pikapi pikachu pika' "you can tell by the way I stare?" 'pi' Misty understood 'pikapi' meant her name. so now obviously knew that they were talking about her. curious but put it aside and she knocked on ash's door. misty just started to say if she could borrow his clothes but she realized that he was only in his boxers and she was embarrassed for seeing him like that "ahh! Oops!! Sorry!!" he put on some sweats and grabbed a clean XXL shirt and boxers for her to sleep in "Thanks ash" "Welcome" "Night ashy boy" "Night mist' " and they headed back into their own rooms to get some sleep.  
  
Around 2:00am the two teens were still awake unable to sleep. ash had his mind on misty. and Misty's on ash. Pikachu was curled up on ash's closet behind him to the left. Misty sat up she wanted to tell ash her feelings if she was going to do it. it would be now. She got up slowly from her bed and crept down the hall to make sure she didn't wake up his mom, to ash's room. "Ash.?" ::pause:: "Are you awake" she said quietly. She now entered his room and was standing right above ash's queen sized bed "Ash.?" "humm.wah. da mahher? " ash said half asleep, but still thinking about misty. "Ash I can't sleep.she retreated to saying instead of telling him her feelings you cold? do you need another blanket?" he said more awake. "Oh. I can't really either" "You want to talk?" he asked. ".Sure." she hopped off his bed and they both headed downstairs. They headed over to the living room couch when ash asked misty what she wanted to talk about. "Ash lets play a game" ".Uh. aren't we a bit old to play games?"  
  
"No. Come on ash.. lets play. like a game of truths its truth or dare without the dare." "Fine." "Ok I'll go first ash what is your whole name like is it just ash or is it something else?" "No, that's not fair. I don't like my whole name." "You have to answer it ash" "I mean come on it get be that bad its not Ashley right?." "Isn't that a girl's name?" ash asked disgusted. "It can be both" "Um. is it Sebastian?." "No" "Ok.what about Ashton?" "Ash looked away." "IT is!" "Yea.whatever I don't like it." "Really you don't? I think it's a cute name." misty giggled. "You do?" "Yes I do" said misty "Thanks Mist" 'Only my sisters have ever called me that does he talk to them?' "Hey misty I want to ask you a question now." "Fine its only fair. Ashton" "Arg!! Stop!" "Fine ashy" "Now. for me to ask you a question. why don't you like your sisters?"  
  
::PAUSE::  
  
"I wish you didn't ask me such a personal question ash, but I don't like my sisters because they always make fun of me they call me a runt and how I could never be a sensational sister.how they mock me. I just want to go somewhere or be with someone that cares for me the way I am!" "I care" "Thanks ash" - She didn't realize he was being deeply serious and almost revealing his love for her. "Come on I think we had enough 'truths' for one night mist' lets go back upstairs to bed" "Yea. ok"  
  
Misty followed ash back to his room to say goodnight to him and him to her at his bed.  
  
Ash was getting under the cover and misty sat on the opposite side where ash was on the bed when ash started to dose off then he said to misty "I still think I have the best. sensational sister..." with that he feel asleep without noticing he just said his secret feelings for her from the past 5 years they have been together. 'What did he just say? He still has the best? Is he talking about me?' Joy poured into her and she decided to sleep with him that night. She got under the covers and rolled to glance at ash, she noticed he was facing her only he was asleep.  
  
"Good Nite. my ashy-boy" She put her head by his chest and heard his heart beat which soothed her. she dosed off in a second.  
  
Ash woke up around 4:00am and noticed misty was in his bed. sleeping on his chest?!?! 'Wow.this is weird? Does she like me also?' He put his left arm around her and pulled her closer and fell back into a deep sleep but this time with a smile on his face.  
Misty awoke this time it was now 9:00am she felt something around her waist she woke up more fully to fine ash's arm around her she grabbed ash's hand and held it. he just began to stir and wake up once again when she quickly let go. She got up and stretched and ash looked around and smiled at misty "Uh. good morning mist"  
  
"Morning um. ash" Ash stood up first from the awkward position went to get some clothes and took a shower. Misty, after a few minutes of thinking over last night also stood up and went into her room to get clothes to take a shower after ash stepped out. She realized she didn't have anymore clothes still until she did her laundry 'I don't think ash will mind if I take anymore of his clothes for the day.hehe' she went into ash's room took a clean pair of baggy jeans and a t-shirt. She went back into her room and waited for ash to get out of the shower. After he did she went in, 15 minutes later she came out with ash's clothes, which were like 5 sizes to big for her. Ash walked out into the hall where she was standing and he laughed a bit. "Nice clothes misty!" "what? You don't like them?" "no I do" he laughed as he looked at the blue t shirt the hung down to her knees and the extremely baggy pants on her. now she did look like a tomboyish mermaid from Cerulean. They went downstairs for breakfast ash's mother had made them pancakes and eggs for breakfast. Ash's mom looked at misty and asked "No more clean clothes Hun?" "No." she laughed feeling a bit odd. Misty sat next to ash and ate the pancakes with him and ash had it all planned for her upcoming training for the day.  
  
After breakfast ash was taking misty to a spot to train a bit. "Ash where are we going?" asked misty "You'll see misty." They were about an hour from the house when ash finally said "We're here" it was about 11am ash pulled back a branch and showed misty to a spot on a cliff that over looked a valley with a stream flowing through it the breeze was scented with a spicy taste misty smell . 'i wonder what that smell is?' misty thought. "I came here whenever I was stressed out. I watched the flowing river in the valley below. nice place to start training. huh?" "Oh... ash I love it! It's a great place to help me train. thank you!" "So lets start!" said ash Ash devised a method for training all of Misty's water pokemon. At the beginning the pokemon had lightweights put on them while they did the special attacks: water gun, bubble beam. etc.{author's note: I have no idea really how to train pokemon I remember seeing this in the episode with Anthony's Gym}  
  
"They sure do learn quickly don't they? . "Like you." she whispered the last part to low it only seemed like another breath of air she admired Ash's determination to become a pokemon master and how he cares for his pokemon so much. "Yup they do.wait. did you just say something else mist'?" Oh..no I hope he didn't hear I was just day dreaming. "Me?. oh no.sorry" "Oh. ok then."  
  
They talked more as the hours and Pokemon training went along; they talked about when each others birthdays were. other friends they had. their adventures together alongside with Brock and countless others the met while on Ash's quest. Then Misty asked a certain question which was a bit sensitive for ash: "Ash what happened to your. father?" Ash was sort of shocked by her question and contemporaneously remembered what had happened. "Well. he's one of the reasons I continue my journey to become the world's best pokemon trainer." "-What's the other?" misty interrupted. "you'll find out someday I'm sure." Misty Sighed.  
  
"but when I was only maybe around 3 or 4 he had a heart attack while he was on a pokemon hunting exploration. his friends he was with rushed him to a hospital as fast and as quickly as they could. but. it wasn't.. quick.enough. " "Ash I am so. so .sorry I didn't mean to ask you something so personal. and bring up hurtful memories." "Nah. its ok mist' honest. well you know how I love this hat so much? I mean I had to chase a wild Mankey to get it back. right?" he smiled. "Yeah?" implied misty. "Well it was my father's hat. I feel like he's with me when I wear it. It gives me confidence." "I'm sorry for bringing that up ash. I didn't know." "Honestly. misty its ok. I'd rather have someone to talk about things like that" "Yeah. me too."  
  
"Wow. its 9:00p.m. We ought to get home. before my mom sends out a search party." "Yeah your right" she giggled. Misty recalled her pokemon back into their Pokeball's. 


	5. What's Going On?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* +A&M + *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Chapter 5~ (What's Going On?) Ash and Misty are walking through the cold and frightening Viridian Forest and its now dark can they come out of it ok? The chapter just makes the story line flow better ecen though its not that all exciting. Read on write back to me tell me what you think!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* +A&M + *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ash I'm really cold and scared." Ash stopped and took off his blue sports jacket and he handed it to misty. "Ash.what are you doing?" "Your cold.isn't a guy suppose to give a girl their jacket if they are cold?" he said. "No I'm fine" she said with her teeth chattering. "Misty don't be so stubborn. take my Jacket." Misty gratefully took his jacket and put it on. Ash laughed. "What's so funny?" "Its just you have all my clothes on my jeans and one of my t shirts now you have my jacket you almost look like me expect for one thing.here." Ash took off his hat and put it on misty. "But ash." "Shh." "Now for the finishing touches.Pikachu! Come here!" The little yellow rodent passed ash and jumped right on top of Misty's right shoulder. 'Why is ash's shoulder smaller?' "Hey Pikachu!" misty greeted. 'PIKA!!!!!'(MISTY!!) Pikachu jumped on to misty head shocked. Pikachu didn't realize the person he was sitting on was misty he thought it was ash! "Pikachu its ok" ash soothed pikachu.  
  
"Ash.its getting really dark now.I can hardly see." "Hold on.I choose you!" ash threw out a pokemon to relieve it to be Charizard. 'CHAR.!'it roared. "Charizard lit the way home for us please." Surprisingly it obeyed and made the fire on its tail grow larger until it seemed it lit of the whole forest. Ash called out the rest of the gang.Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Pidgeot, and Chikorita. Ash hadn't let them out since his battles against the pokemon elites. However, Misty was also less scared now being in a fairly large group. and pikachu still on top of Misty's head now fell fast asleep she also especially feels that Ash will protect her from anything. now that he is on her side.  
  
They finally reach the end of the dreading bush and tree filled Viridian Forest to come upon the same hill they were on just only a few days before, looking over Pallet Town. "Finally we're home!" announced Ash. "Ash. we better hurry up, your mom is going to be frantic about us staying out till. what time is it now? .11:30! " "Yeah I guess your right. come on!" The rushed rapidly home to fine the porch light still on and the door open.  
  
"Mom?" ash called out. "Hello?" "WHERE WERE YOU TWO TILL 12:00 AT NIGHT?!" Yikes. "hehe... mom we lost track of time " Misty and Mrs. Ketchem sweat dropped. "There's pizza on the kitchen counter if you want some. I'm going to bed. Night Ashy, night Misty." "Nite." the answered together, then raced to the pizza on the blue counter in the kitchen.  
  
For the next few weeks Ash helped Misty train for her upcoming pokemon journey.  
  
Ash fell over anime style. "Here misty, you take care of it. I don't know anyone else who is more caring or more kind to take care of er. the pokemon and a cute pokemon deserves a cute person..." They continue to walk home. ::Pause:: 'Did ash just call me cute?. I don't know.but for all I know there's no person or water pokemon cuter or sweeter than you are.Ash' "Misty? Are you ok?" "Wha-? Oh. yeah sorry I must have dreamt off somewhere else." she said blushing furiously. "Thanks Ash." "For what?" "Letting me have this pokemon" "Oh. Your welcome mist'"  
  
"But ash I still wonder why that.that guy gave it to us? Weird." "Yup. very weird. We should bring it to professor Oak he'll know what the egg is." "Ok."agreed misty. "We'll bring it to him first thing in the morning." 


	6. Surprise! Surprise!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* +A&M + *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 6 (Surprise! Surprise!) Pikachu has a surprise for us all. I wonder what it is? Read on to find out more. Please write back to me to tell me what you think. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* +A&M + *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Ash and Misty woke up in their own beds took a refreshing shower dressed and then ate they quickly headed over to Professor Oak's Lab with the egg in Misty's Arms.  
  
::Knock:: {The door opened}  
  
"Why. Hello Ash!" It was Professor Oak. "How's has my old Pokemon been?" he asked referring to Pikachu. 'Pika! Pika!' "I guess he's good!" he laughed as pikachu jumped onto the professor. "Hello Misty! How have you been?" "Pretty good professor." "Good. Good glad to hear that. So what brought you two over to my lab today?"  
  
"Well you see professor me and misty were approached by this mysterious guy in a trench coat and a black hat in Viridian forest. and he gave us this." Ash gave him the egg. "WOW! IS THAT A POKEMON EGG!?" overly excited professor asked. "Actually, we were wondering if you knew." ash sweat dropped. "Oh. I can run some tests to find out the species, characteristics, element, and attacks of it. " "If you will allow me that is. I will be sure to take immense care. it will take only a few hours the most." "Thanks Prof." Ash said regaining he's consciousness.  
  
::a few hours pass::  
  
"Professor." Robby called one of Oak's assistants. "Yes Rob?" "We found out its characteristics, traits, and name but the element is beyond our studies. The only way for us to figure out the element of the egg is to wait until it hatches. otherwise we can say the egg ranges either from Psychic to Normal or from Ghost to Electric." "Very good Robby. and what did you say the name of the pokemon's name is?" "Oh. sir the name of the pokemon is 'Togepi' " "Togepi."misty and ash questioned together. "A new species, and its special attack is 'Charm' " "What does charm do?" asked ash.  
  
"Charm: A special Attack used to attract two pokemon or people in love. Charm will not work if these two people are already in love the move will be affect less. "  
Walking home they kept glancing at the egg for new changes.nothing. "I can't wait until it hatches!" said misty. "Soon I hope" said Ash. They walked inside the house and went up to ash's room for the rest of the evening until late dinner that ate by themselves. Ash's mom was at a Poker game. Once they finished the late dinner to themselves they went over to the TV and flipped through the channels to see what's on.  
  
"Wow. Christmas is almost here" misty said watching the new Christmas commercials on TV. "Yup it is." "So ash what are you getting me?" Ash fell over anime style. "Get you something. I didn't know I had too?" he replied confused. "WHAT!? Ash Christmas is my favorite holiday! . gee thanks for thinking about me." What misty didn't' know was Ash had already bought a present for her awhile ago. he laughed to himself in his head. 'when I give her the present on Christmas I'll tell her how I fell. how I love her.' "Ash?" "Um. hello. anyone in there" misty tapped Ash's head looking for a brain. "ASH! HELLO!?"  
  
He quickly snapped back into reality ".What? Oh. I was just thinking. sorry" he picked up the remote that fell from Misty's screaming and flipped through the channels again. "Well its either XXX with Vin Diesel or A Wonderful Life my mom's favorite all-time movie. " "How. about. A wonderful Life." "alright." Ash put on channel 23 HBO. "oh. its on it 15minutes. " "Wanna order more food?" asked ash even though they ate an hour ago. "I guess... " said misty. "Chinese?" "Sounds great" Ash picked up the phone and ordered some sesame chicken, a veggie egg roll with soy sauce, dim sum, and egg noodles. Ash hung up and told misty the food would be here in 20 minutes. He looked around the room at misty to Togepi the egg; at pikachu who was coming down the stairs with Bulbasaur pikachu must of let Bulbasaur out. "Ash I'm cold do you have another blanket?" "Yeah. sure Misty" Ash went into the hallway and pulled out a blanket from inside the linen closet and walked back into the living room. He put the blanket around Misty and the egg. 'she's so cute. she'll be a great parent to the pokemon when it hatches.'  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"that's the food" Ash opened the front door paid the Chinese delivery boy and came back sat down, though purposely he sat down closer to misty and the egg than he was before he stood up. With the movie now starting and misty had her veggie egg roll and ash with the sesame chicken, etc. They quickly devoured their meal ash before misty even though he had more food by this time they were half way through the intriguing movie. Misty was the first to fall asleep while the movie was on during he part where they are setting up the show for their retired General  
  
*did she fall asleep?* before he knew it he took her example and fall asleep a few minutes later. Pikachu and Bulbasaur wake up to the music of the ending credits, it now being 12 o'clock and ash's mom was still playing poker when pikachu had an idea and I guess he told Bulbasaur all about it. Before you know it Bulbasaur was rearranging Ash and Misty so that ash was laying down on his back and misty was still asleep on top of him on the couch. The two pokemon grinned mischievously at each other then went up the stairs to get a good show when Ash and misty woke up.  
  
Next morning Ash was first to regain his conscious from the slumber not opening his eyes fully yet realized that something was really heavy on his chest he opened his eyes  
  
*Misty!? What is she doing on top of me?* *I'll get you for this pikachu.* he joked. Ash put his right free arm around Misty's waist and hugged her, then fell back to sleep. Ash's mom finally came home from her poker game with the ladies and walked in to find the two teens in the position they were in.  
  
Misty was now stirring she started to stretch without realizing she was on ash. She sat upon his stomach. "I'm so warm" she said as she looked for ash around the house. "I wonder where ash is?" "I'm. yawn. right here.."he said sleepily she quickly looked down at him "Ahhh.!! Oh my Gosh!! Ash I'm so sorry!" she quickly jumped up and turned around and blushed uncontrollably bright. *How did we get..? Pikachu.* "So uh. Ash are we doing more training today?" "no. your look good. ah uh. I mean your pokemon look good." He tripped up on his words. "Today we can do anything you want to do." "REALLY?!" Misty sounded excited. "Can we go shopping?" she asked. "Sure why not." *Great now I can get Ash something for Christmas! * Misty thought. "Then we can get a late lunch early diner or a movie?" Misty didn't want to push it too far but she kept going. "Sure Mist" Said ash not realizing he was agreeing to practically a date with misty. {ah. Ash Ketchem so young so naïve}  
Later they both got up still feeling a little weird about laying on each other form last night, ate breakfast, took a warm refreshing shower then headed out to Viridian City Mall when ash and misty met someone they recognize. 


	7. What to Buy?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* +A&M + *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 7 (What to buy?) Ash and misty meet up with a old friend. misty isn't sure what to buy ash for Christmas. will she even buy him something. or will she just let out her secret and share it with him on Christmas day? Read on to find out more. please send me comments on my ficcy. I really need to know if you like it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* +A&M + *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Pikachu wait up."ash shouted to his pokemon. ."Brock.?" ash thought since pikachu jumped right into the person's arms. Misty had now caught up to Ash and also looked what Ash was staring at.  
  
Both in unison: "Brock what are you doing here?" they asked together. "Hey guys, I heard there was a great pokemon breeder in Viridian to I came to check them out. you know if I could pick up some tips or something." The reunited 3 best friends discussed their plans with each while walking around in the Viridian City Mall. "Like Misty?" "Like wow. you've grown like really up." a familiar voice called out.  
  
"Daisy?". Misty turned around to the out calling voice. "AH! What are you guys doing here!?" "I should like ask you Misty like the same." Daisy laughed looking at her then Ash. "Well. like Violet, Lily and I were in town to like shop around for Christmas that's all" Brock ran over to Daisy "May I have the honor to take you to a movie this fine Winter evening only the finest to take a beautiful girl?" "BROCK!" Misty pulled Brock back by his ear.. ".sure. Brock."she giggled "What?!" Brock excitedly asked. "like sure I'll go out with you Brock." she giggled more. "You will?!" Misty ash and Daisy's sister's sweat dropped in shock. "So like what are you like going to do today little sister?" asked violet "um.. I don't know." ash looked at misty with confusion "-but misty. I thought we were going to a movie also. and then something to eat later.?" he said and thought at the same time he wondered what was wrong with him that she didn't want to do anything anymore with him. Misty could tell he was thinking this time and gave him a quick 'don't' worry look' and he nodded into Misty's sign. Misty sisters and Brock saw the whole thing all of them stopped and looked at Ash and her, lily went over to ash, Borck was standing next to Daisy having a conversation with her. Violet was off in a nearby store from where everyone was standing. Daisy broke the silence. "So like Misty. Are you two an item now?" she laughed. do did everyone else Daisy was hoping she would get annoyed and misty would start a scene in the mall just trying to annoy her. "So what if we were?"  
  
::GASP::  
  
Ash looked over at Misty *Why did she just say that? Usually she tries to defend herself about what her sisters say to annoy her... whoa. does she really want to go out with me? * "Like whatever" Daisy backed off of misty. "Hey daisy are you coming?" "Yeah... sorry. Like See Yea. Love Birds." "Brock.. Like dinner and a movie at 7 right?" "Yeah sure thing Daisy 7" Brock said all love taken over. "K see you then" "Bye." they both said at the same time.  
  
"So your going to a movie and dinner too." said ash. Brock totally forgetting the moment before with Misty's sister about ash saying what they were doing. Brock answered. "Whoa your going to a movie and dinner too. with who?!?!" Misty went into a store coming up near them, ash looked at misty wondering around in the clothes store. "MISTY?!" Brock yelled. "no way!" "I always thought you and her were like you know really. close. you guys are like prefect together." "Brock keep your mouth SHUT!!" I don't want her to hear. "I'm sure she doesn't feel the same way. and if she does. she won't love me as much as I love her. so it rally doesn't matter." "oh. ash.. I sure feels the same way as you do. how about if we have a er. double date me and daisy along with you and misty to a dinner and a movie." "um.. a date? Er.. I never thought of it that way but ok." "Where are you staying?"ash asked. "In the Pokecenter. where's Pikachu?" "Oh he's home with my mom baking a cake.. for some strange reason.? I don't' know." "So you and misty are staying together now?" Brock whispered as the entered the store misty was currently in. "Yeah. I'm helping her train to go on her on pokemon journey" "That's cool. you guy will be together longer then who knows what happens" Brock coyly said. "yeah I guess."  
  
"You boys done chatting and catching up on things?" misty said as she walked over to them. "Ash. we should head out now." "Yeah I guess." "Hey ash. misty. why don't you spend the night in viridian tonight at the Pokecenter?" "Umm. ok." misty replied. "I'll have my mom send over some clothes for us " "sure." "we should hurry over Brack said there arnt''t many rooms left.." "M'Kay" misty answered again. Ash said Goody-bye to Brock and headed over to the Pokecenter to check into a room for the night. 


	8. The SemiDate

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* +A&M + *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 8 (The Semi-Date) Ah. young love. lol but does ash and misty get along tonight? For once? Will this event go any further? Read on to find out. and hey you guys send me back reviews. I still want to hear want you have to say about my Fac!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* +A&M + *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm sorry we only have one room left. It's the Viridian Suite its features have you looking over the lake and Viridian Forest and you get to see the sun set in the evening the best there." Nurse Joy said to Ash and Misty. Ash looked at Misty both confused "-But there's two beds right?" Ash asked nurse Joy. "Of course not. it's the Viridian Suite. Its for Couples in Love. Its also know for having people fall in love also." "Ok. I guess one of us is sleeping on the floor." "-And its not me ashy-boy." Misty quickly answered. "Fine we'll take it" "Ok your room will be ready for you to go up in about a 45 minutes." Ash went over to the public phones and told his mom where he was staying and what the needed for the night.  
  
"Well Misty it's just you and me I guess." "Finally." said misty. They went over and sat on the couch in the Pokecenter, ash laid his down and put his hat over his face to fell asleep for a little while until the room was done. Misty was in a playful mood so she kept knocking over Ash's hat of his face.  
  
"They're so young to be in love already." nurse joy said to one of the costumers in the Pokecenter looking to heal their pokemon. "Yes they are. they're such a perfect match for each other. even though they usually fight all the time." Obviously knowing ash and misty from a previous journey he was allowed to say that about them. Nurse joy giggled.  
  
"Your room is ready! . You can go up to it now its room 642" Nurse joy said to misty and ash. "Thanks Nurse Joy." They both said  
  
Upon reaching room 642 they opened the door to find the most wonderful sight they would ever see. "Oh. Ash it's so beautiful." Misty said as she ran over to the balcony to look out the window at the crystal clear lake and the endless amount of trees beyond it. "Yeah it is. as ash looked at the king sized bed and the furniture." "We have to go meet Brock soon with daisy. you know the dinner and the movie. I heard Brock is taking us out somewhere fancy tonight." Ash said. "Yeah. ok... I have to take a shower first though." She said. "Ok I'll go in after you."  
  
Both ready and dressed an hour later. they met up with Brock and Daisy in the lobby of the Pokecenter.  
  
"So Brock-o where are we going to eat?" Ash asked. "I thought we would try some Italian tonight.what do you think?" "I think yes." ash replied quickly to the sound of food.  
  
They arrived at a nice little Italian restaurant on the corner of a not so busy street. Music was playing inside. "This looks so romantic" the girls said as they went in.  
  
"How many to dine?" "Four please" Brock told the waiter. "Follow me." "Here's your table" said the waiter pulling out the chair the ladies. "May I get you anything to drink.?"  
  
{The Rest of the night went very smoothly for ash Misty, and Brock and Daisey. Ash and misty had ordered penne al a Vodka and for Brock and daisy Brock had ordered the Veil and Daisy the Chef's Specialty.}  
  
"Thanks for dinner Brock. it was really good" Said ash and Misty. "Like Yeah. thanks Brock this was sweet of you." "Shall we head to a movie now?" "Sure" Daisy said. "You guys in?" Brock said to ash and misty "Then lets go."  
  
Ash and the gang headed out to the local movie theatre Daisy and Misty Chose a romantic/adventurous movie they went in and bought their tickets to the movie and misty and ash shared small popcorn and a small soda then went in to find their seats.  
  
Half way through the movie Misty fell asleep on ash's shoulder her feet were pulled to her chest on the seat they sat in the very back with the wall behind and to the left side of them *She's shivering.* ash put his arm around her to try to keep her warm.  
  
She stopped shivering a few minutes later.  
  
Ash finished watching the movie with his arm still around misty, but now misty was cuddled a little closer than before. He woke her up after the movie.  
  
::YAWN::  
  
"Ash I'm so sorry I fell asleep!" "Its ok Mist'"  
  
They returned back to the hotel. Ash had let misty have the bed for ladies first. "Hey ash. come up here with me for the night. and don't worry I'm fully awake I feel bed that your on the cold hard floor plus the bed is big enough." She modestly said. "Are you sure he asked?" "Yeah. you can keep me warm cause its so cold out." "Ok then." Ash stood up and laid down with Misty, she moved over towards ash a little closer. Ash got the hint and moved closer to misty and put his arm around her. He faced the back of her head so ash couldn't see the smile on misty face as ash held her hand. 


	9. BlackOut

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* +A&M + *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 9 (Black out!!) Well you can figure out what's going to happen around here. except for one thing a surprise for us all. Please send me back what you think about my Fic I need to here people.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* +A&M + *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning they both awoke at the same time. Looked at each other and smiled. "I think we should head home." Said ash. "Yeah I think so too." "We should say good bye to Brock and thanks." Stated misty.  
  
Ash and misty dressed within an hour and headed over to room 312 Brock's room.  
  
They knocked on his door and to their surprise Daisy opened the door. "Daisy!" "What are you doing here?" "Oh... like I came over last night and like hung out with like Brock for like the night." "Don't worry. like nothing happened lil' sis." "Ok. but me and ash came to say goodbye and thanks for last night." Said misty. "I hope to see you guys soon" said ash to Brock and Daisy "Bye." and with that misty and ash headed home.  
  
"Christmas is in two days!" exclaimed misty. "Yeah. it is. isn't it?" said ash.  
  
*Christmas I'll tell her my feelings*  
  
Ash thought, as he looked at misty,  
  
* Christmas Day I'll tell him my feelings *  
  
On the way home ash and misty stopped to look at the lights and gifts in the windows and all the Christmas toys waiting for children to play with them. "Oh. Ash this is my favorite time of the year. the snow is white when fresh from the sky, the Christmas Carolers, the taste of Christmas almost here. I love it." "Yeah this is a great time of year."  
  
"Welcome home you two have fun?" asked ash's mom. "Yeah we did" they said and they told her all about meeting Brock and her sisters. "Well I'm glad you too had fun." "so misty after Christmas do you want to start the indigo league?" "Sure. why not." she sighed too interested in Christmas Eve being tomorrow. and ash. "Well I think we should get to bed we came home pretty late today and admit we're both tired..." said ash. "Uh-huh." Misty yawned. They headed upstairs to get some sleep.  
  
They both couldn't sleep that night. Misty got up during the middle of the night and went to ash's room. "Ash are you awake." she said as she poked her head through the ajar door. "I can't sleep. can I stay with you?" asked misty. Ash sleepily said sure. "I guess were getting pretty use to sleeping in the same bed together huh."ash joked around and turned over in the dark to see the outline of Misty's face good thing ash couldn't see also. because Misty's face was really red from embarrassment.  
  
The next morning was Christmas Eve. Unknowingly Ash had already bought misty a present without her knowing when he was with Brock in the mall a few days ago. and Misty secretly bought something for ash a long time ago before their trip to the mall. Both up and dressed went downstairs to find it snowing. "Good morning you two. or should I say afternoon? Its 1 in the afternoon ash." said his mom. "Sorry mom." "Well make yourselves breakfast I have to see professor oak I'll be home around 7. Its going to start to snow really hard don't' leave the house.Ash." she gave him a stern look. "I know mom." "Bye."  
  
"Why did she stare at you like that."asked misty. "Never mind that. my mom is in one of those mom moods." Misty stood there for a minute in confusion then finally followed ash to the kitchen to get something to eat. "Ash it's 8:30pm your mom still isn't home and its starting to snow rally hard like tshe said. I'm worried." "Don't be she's with Professor O-" "AHHH!!" Misty screamed before he could finish his sentence all the light went out in the houe. "ASH!?" "It's alright mist' as he lit a candle to bring some light into the pitch black living room." "Ash you should light the fire" said misty calming down a bit more now. "Yeah your right."  
  
Ash lit the fire when it suddenly brought the warmth and a glow into the once dark room. They sat down on the couch and talked. "This is some way to spend a Christmas Eve" Misty said Shivering "You're still cold?" ash asked. "When I'm I not?" snapped Misty. "Sorry." said ash as he stood up to get another blanket. He went into the hall and took out a sleeping bag out of the hall closet then he wrapped it around misty to keep her warmer. He sat down on the couch with her and Misty lied down on his lap ash put his arm around her shoulders. "Thanks ash."she nuzzled. A bit shocked by his arm but move closer to him. "Where has Pikachu been?" asked misty "I don't know truthly. I think he's sleeping in my room or eating ketchup." Said ash. "Wow am I tired." yawned ash sleepily. "Yeah me too."implied misty and they soon fell asleep Misty's head resting on ash's lap and dreaming about and what they'll say to each other tomorrow Christmas Day 


	10. Christmas Day

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* +A&M + *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 10 (Christmas Day) A day filled with surprises. love and joy celebrating and receiving, and recognition or betrayal. It's more of a day for Love...maybe. Please send back your Reviews. this might be the final chapter. finally right?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* +A&M + *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was 8 in the morning when ash awoke to breath in the Fresh air of the Christmas morning. He looked at misty then at his hat on the table. *I have an idea* ash stated in his mind. Misty awoke to ash's movements since she was still on ash's lap.  
  
"Good morning sleeping beauty." ash said to misty. "Good morning ashy-boy."  
  
"can we open our presents now?" asked misty. "sure. I don't think my mom is home. I think she got snowed in at Professor Oak's" "I'm sure she's fine though right ash?" "Yeah prolly."  
  
Both stood up slowly and went towards the Christmas tree misty still had the blanket around her from the previous night it was cold!  
  
"Here Mist'" Ash reached for his hat and gave it to misty. "I want you to have this. I want you to always remember me no matter what happens. and someday we could be together because I really do l- lo- love you. I really do you mean everything to me. and I finally got you something you been waiting for. its about 5 years you've been waiting." Misty too stunned to talk just looked at him as ash wheeled out a shinny new custom made red bicycle. "I'm sorry for pikachu frying it all those years ago. but I know you only followed me around because you didn't want me to forget-" "Ash I love you." "What??" "Ash I really love you thank you so much. For everything you gave me everything from protecting me when I was in trouble, from saving me when we where on that island with mewtwo. for letting me know everything will be ok. Ash. for just being there for me. you mean everything to me too ash. Everything I Promise And I could never love anyone else as much as I love you. I promise you. I'd kill for you. lol I really would. I love you so F'in Much and here. I want to give you this." She handed him a wrapped red paper box.  
  
Ash opened the small box to reveal a cascade badge with an inscription engraved:  
  
'My dearest ash, Never forget me if there is a time I have to go. I love you forever. ~Misty'  
  
Ash sat there in aw on the floor reading over the words in his head. "But Misty. I gave your bike back isn't that what you wanted? Then you would leave me alone? I never thought you would ever like me." "Ash. I don't like you." "What!? What the?" "Ash. I love you." With that the two teens embraced themselves into a hug neither of them seemed that they would ever want to let go, then for the first time for both of them they leaned in close enough laying down on the couch that they tasted the luscious sweetness of each others lips. Where they held a passionate kiss for a long time. When they finally broke to breath for air they stared into each other's eyes. Ash looked into misty deep never ending hazel eyes. and misty stared into ash's eyes as black as coal they embraced in one more hug.  
  
"Misty I always wanted to be with you this is what I wanted for so long. I love you so much mist'" Ash said confidently. "huh? I love you to ash. I really do. and Ash. I always will."  
  
{IT'S DONE!!!! FINALLY!!! I was working on this for about 10 months to a year now. I don't know if you will still appreciate this as much as before anymore and feel the same way I do. But Misty I love you so much. I wish you were with me now and for always. but I know that can't happen now or right now. I'll be waiting for you. for you and only you. I love you so much. ::Dedicated:: Please give me back your total reviews back I know its was probably bad but I want to hear what you have to say anyways I LOVE YOU BABY!! Look for poetry and drawings!!!} 


End file.
